Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{8}{14}-9\dfrac{3}{14} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{8}{14}} - {9} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {9} + {\dfrac{8}{14}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{8}{14}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{5}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{5}{14}$